Mission: GBoys en Mordor
by Lady Balkys
Summary: Crossover GwLOTR : A la suite d'une étrange invocation de Saroumane, nos cinq amis se retrouvent projetés en Isengard... Obligés d'y abandonner Duo, ils errent avant que Gandalf ne les trouve... Fic finie!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Mission : G-Boys en Mordor**

Auteur : Lady Balkys

**Source :** **Gundam Wing et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Genre :** **Romance, fantasy, gros délire youp-la-boum**...

Couples : **1+2; 3+4, 5+... Nan, vous verrez bien!**

**Disclaimer : Absolument personne n'est à moi dans cette histoire... Les G-Boys appartiennent à plein de gens au Japon, les autres à feu-Tolkien paix à son âme...**

**_Note:_** L'abus de Mac Do est très dangereux pour les neuronnes... Ou voilà ce qui arrive quand deux cinglées de base vont voir la version longue de la Communauté de l'Anneau et finissent devant un hamburger après...! La co-maternité de cette hérésie notoire revient à Isilween Dae zut je crois qu'elle a un autre pseudo ici... '''' Désolée chère amie!

_**Détail technique**_: "blablabla" : dialogues en "français", "_blablabla": _dialogues en langues autres...

**_Mission : G-Boys en Mordor_**

**__**

Le repoussant petit gobelin trotta vivement jusqu'au trône noir de son maître, la grand sorcier Saroumane, et lui dit en s'inclinant servilement :

« _Tout est prêt, ô mon maître…_

_-Parfait !_ »

Saroumane se leva en se frottant les mains, satisfait.

« _Nous allons unir la Mort à notre Seigneur !_ » ricana-t-il.

Duo tomba à genoux sur le sol, à bout de souffle, et laissa son sac venir devant lui par dessous son bras, pour se mettre à la fouiller ardemment, pendant que Trowa et Quatre barricadaient la porte avec tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, et que Wufei et Heero faisaient rapidement le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'aucun Ozzie ne s'y trouvait. Ceci fait, les deux Asiatiques revinrent vers l'Américain.

Ce dernier avait étalé sur le sol le plan de la base où ils se trouvaient, piégés comme des rats. Duo tentait de se rappeler tous les détours qu'ils avaient faits pour semer leurs poursuivants. Son doigt anxieux courait sur la feuille.

Wufei et Heero s'accroupirent près de lui, leurs fusils-mitrailleurs à la main. Trowa mit un chargeur neuf dans le sien, en regardant Quatre, qui, oreille collée à la paroi, près de la porte, écoutait si des ennemis arrivaient.

« Alors ? demanda impatiemment Wufei.

-Je sais pas… » avoua Duo, épuisé.

Il se gratta la tête, et reprit, pitoyable, en la secouant, faisant onduler sa natte :

« On a fait trop de détours. Je ne sais pas où on est. »

Wufei s'empara du plan, furieux. Il se mit à marmonner des injures en chinois. Duo poussa un gros soupir, abattu. Lui, capable de se retrouver n'importe où, ne pouvait rien faire… Il se sentait troublé. Il sentit la main d'Heero sur son épaule, et lui fit un petit sourire. Heero lui sourit avec les yeux, Duo comprit.

« C'est pas grave. » lui disait son compagnon.

Duo sourit un peu plus, mais son esprit s'embrouillait bizarrement.

A l'entrée, Quatre sursauta et, abandonnant son écoute, il se tourna vivement vers l'Américain :

« Duo ! » cria-t-il, juste comme ce dernier s'écroulait sur Wufei, secoué de convulsions.

Surpris, le Chinois le rattrapa comme il put, Heero eut presque un sursaut, et, inquiet, saisit à deux mains celle tremblante que levait Duo.

Quatre manqua de tous les écraser en arrivant, et saisit brusquement Duo par les épaules pour le secouer :

« Non, Duo, non ! Te laisse pas faire ! Résiste ! Duo ! »

Trowa avait suivit sans comprendre, et s'accroupit près d'Heero, qui lui jeta un œil cette fois vraiment inquiet. Duo avait fermé les yeux, au bord de l'inconscience, et gémissait dans une langue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait.

« Duo ! Bats-toi ! » criait toujours Quatre.

Trowa passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules du frêle Japonais :

« Ca va aller… »

Heero resserra son étreinte autour de la main de son ami, et opina. Méthode Quoué.

« NON ! » hurla Quatre, lorsqu'un halo de lumière sortit du sol pour les englober tous les cinq.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, les Ozzies parvinrent à défoncer la porte, ils avaient disparu. Ne restait sur le sol que le fusil de Duo.

Saroumane fut un peu surpris, lorsque son invocation se matérialisa dans le grand cercle de bougies noires. Il avait appelé la Mort, et il se retrouvait avec cinq adolescents, un inconscient, et quatre autres debout dos à dos en deux secondes, encadrant leur ami couché au sol, et tenant de drôles d'objets métalliques pointés devant eux. Ainsi, la Mort s'était incarnée… C'était plus qu'il ne souhaitait, mais que faire des quatre autres ?... Rien à part les tuer, décida le vieux sorcier.

Saroumane appela les Uruk-Haï qui gardaient les trois entrées de la salle. Ils furent une vingtaine à faire irruption. Le sorcier ricana.

Heero regarda les grandes créatures vertes et menaçantes s'approcher d'eux. Wufei résuma assez bien leur état d'esprit à tous quatre :

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?... »

Quatre tremblait, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'armer fermement son arme :

« Il n'y a que du mal ici… Ils en veulent à Duo !... Il faut qu'on foute le camp !

-Ok, couvrez-moi… ! » dit Heero.

Il s'accroupit près de Duo toujours inconscient, comme les trois autres se resserraient autour d'eux deux. Heero passa la bandouillère de son fusil son épaule pour avoir ses deux mains libres, et secoua son ami :

« Duo !... »

Rien.

Il posa un doigt anxieux sur sa carotide. Le cœur battait.

Alors Saroumane prononça une formule en tendant le bras, et le corps mou décolla du sol. Heero suivit le mouvement, et, comprenant, le saisit à deux mains par un bras.

« Non ! »

Mais le corps tirait, attiré vers Saroumane comme un clou par un aimant. Trowa dit :

« On se casse… Vite… Ils sont moins nombreux de ton côté, Wufei… Abattez-les, toi et Quatre, et on s'arrache, on vous couvre… Heero ? »

Le Japonais essayait désespérément de retenir Duo.

Saroumane, énervé, cria quelque chose et le bras de Duo fut brutalement arraché à Heero, qui jura, et se serrait précipité si les monstres ne lui avaient pas barré la route. Il braqua son fusil vers eux.

Duo se re-posa doucement au sol, devant Saroumane, toujours inconscient. Trowa cria :

« Heero ! 'Faut qu'on se barre, vite !... »

Heero lui jeta un œil déconcerté. Le voyant, Trowa décida de prendre les choses en main :

« Wufei, Quatre, FEU ! »

Wufei et Quatre obéirent comme un seul homme, tirant sur les Uruk-Haï qui bloquaient la porte face à eux. Trowa, lui, lâcha une rafale en demi cercle, un peu au hasard, et cria à Heero :

« On reviendra, Heero !... Mais là 'faut qu'on se casse ! Vite ! »

Heero obéit. Pas le choix. Il ramassa le sac de Duo au sol, puis vint en renfort à Trowa.

Abasourdis par ces armes inconnues, les monstres verts avaient reculé, sans toutefois fuir. Furieux que ses chers Uruk-Haï aient été pris au dépourvu, Saroumane hurla :

« _TUEZ-LES !_ »

Aussitôt, les monstres se précipitèrent sur les garçons. Enfin, essayèrent. Les quatre fusils mitrailleurs eurent vite fait de les faire changer d'avis. Et les adolescents de parvenir à sortir. Ils suivirent Quatre qui ouvrait la voix, et semblait bizarrement savoir où il allait. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors, au pied d'une immense tour noire. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, aussi stupéfaits que les divers gobelins, Uruk-Haï et orcs qui les regardaient.

Ils étaient au centre d'un immense espace déboisé, où de grandes fosses creusées dans le sol fumaient.

« Bon sang mais où on est… » murmura Heero.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de plus s'interroger. Les Uruk-Haï à leur poursuite jaillirent dans leur dos, et Trowa se tourna, vif comme le parfait mercenaire qu'il était, et se mit à leur tirer dessus, rapidement imité par Heero, comme Wufei et Quatre, en joue, cherchaient désespérément des yeux où fuir, car si les gobelins s'étaient enfuis, terrifiés, d'autres Uruk-Haï s'approchaient, menaçants.

« Là-bas, des chevaux ! cria Wufei.

-Vu ! » répondit Quatre.

Le petit blond sortit une grenade de sa poche, et la jeta sur les créatures. Pendant qu'il en jetait d'autres, ses amis et lui profitèrent de l'effet de surprise pour courir aux chevaux. Ceux-ci étaient miraculeusement équipés, de grands chevaux noirs, qui mirent beaucoup de mauvaise volonté à les laisser grimper sur leurs dos. Les adolescents parvinrent à les enfourcher cependant. Quatre cria :

« Vite, vers les bois, là-bas ! »

Après que Trowa ait encore lancé quelques grenades sur les créatures qui s'approchaient en nombre, ils déguerpirent au galop, suivant le petit blond qui ouvrait toujours la voie. Profitant de la surprise des autres créatures qui ne les connaissaient pas, et ne comprirent que trop tard qu'elles devaient les poursuivre, et poussant les grands chevaux au maximum de leur vitesse, les quatre jeunes gens furent vite dans les bois, où ils continuèrent en ralentissant au minimum l'allure. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils ressortirent, de l'autre côté des arbres, un long moment après. Devant eux, des collines vertes, d'immenses prés. Ils se regardèrent, et le paysage autour d'eux.

« On les a semés, dit Quatre. Je ne les sens plus. »

Silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? s'exclama Wufei. Où on est ? »

Silence.

Ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils étaient perdus au milieu d'une base d'Oz, et ils se retrouvaient dans une grande tour noire, au milieu de rien, avec des monstres verts et un vieux barbu qui leur avait pris Duo. Un univers très peu évolué au niveau armement… Heero s'écria :

« On ne peut pas laisser Duo là-bas ! »

Les trois autres le regardèrent, comprenant sans mal. Il y avait à peine quelques semaines qu'Heero était parvenu à devenir humain, à accepter ses sentiments envers Duo, et de partager son amour et sa vie.

« Oui, Heero, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit doucement Quatre. On va s'organiser et on va aller le chercher. Mais pour le moment, il faut qu'on se repose un peu, et qu'on regarde ce qu'il nous reste comme munitions… Ne t'en fais pas, ce type, quel qu'il soit, ne voulait pas de mal à Duo. Je le sens, il ne souffre pas. »

Une bolinette rassuré, Heero soupira et opina.

« En attendant, dit Trowa, il vaut mieux nous éloigner encore… Ils se sont sûrement lancés à notre poursuite. »

Wufei approuva :

« Oui, continuons au sud… Ca nous évitera de nous perdre… On s'arrêtera à la tombée de la nuit, on avisera là… »

Ils opinèrent. D'après le soleil, la nuit n'était pas très loin.

Lorsqu'elle tomba, ils s'étaient installés dans un bosquet. Les quatre chevaux, attachés à un arbre, piaffaient. Heero et Trowa, se souvenant de ce qu'il fallait faire dans de semblables situations, organisèrent le camp.

Ils creusèrent un trou dans le sol pour pouvoir faire du feu sans être vus, et firent l'inventaire de tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ils vidèrent donc les cinq sacs et chacun énuméra le contenu du sien, et pour Heero celui du bagage de Duo en plus.

Pour ce qui était de l'armement, ils avaient largement de quoi faire : chargeurs, grenades, quelques bombes fumigènes, les couteaux de Duo, le sabre de Wufei, le revolver d'Heero… L'infiltration de la base d'Oz étant une mission très longue, Quatre avait également glissé dans chacun de leur sac une gourde, des barres de céréales, et une bonne quantité de pilules nutritives. Sa légendaire prévoyance allait les sauver d'une nuit de faim. Pour le reste, ils n'avaient ni couvertures, ni tentes.

Heero secoua un peu le feu.

« Bon, dit-il. Je crois que pour le moment, il faut nous reposer. Je fais le premier quart.

-J'espère que la nuit nous portera conseil… » soupira Quatre.

Il frissonna. Trowa enleva son pull et le lui mit sur les épaules d'autorité, sans un mot. Quatre lui sourit, tout rose. Wufei s'allongea sur le sol, la tête callée sur son sac, et soupira. Il regarda le ciel.

« Je ne connais pas ces étoiles, dit-il. Je ne suis même pas sûr que nous soyons sur Terre… Dans notre monde.

-La situation dépasse l'entendement. » approuva Trowa.

Un « oui » étouffé sortit du pull que Quatre enfilait. Trowa eut un sourire en voyant comme son petit blond nageait dedans. Ce dernier reprit :

« Cette terre est tourmentée… Je le sens… Un Mal très puissant est en pleine effervescence, ici… Mais c'est irrationnel, surnaturel… Ce sont des esprits qui s'affrontent… Je sens des puissances en lutte… Et je n'y comprends rien ! »

Trowa passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Quatre qui rosit à nouveau, en callant sa tête dans son cou.

Heero eut un petit pincement au coeur en les voyant. Trowa le sentit et adressa à son ami japonais un discret sourire de compassion. Heero hocha imperceptiblement la tête en remerciement. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais réellement eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Et Trowa, après les mois d'interrogation qu'il avait passés, à se demander si oui ou non il aimait Quatre, s'il était aimé de lui, s'il le méritait, si la guerre le leur permettrait etc., …, ne comprenait que trop ce que ressentait Heero en cet instant, privé de Duo et devant supporter l'image de ses deux amis heureux d'être ensemble.

Un peu plus tard, Trowa et Quatre, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Wufei, en boule sur le sol, dormaient. Assis contre un arbre, son revolver à la main, Heero veillait, tous les sens en alerte. Les bruits de la forêt, autour de lui, lui paraissaient étranges, sans être réellement inquiétants. Les chants des oiseaux nocturnes lui étaient déjà très peu familiers (il n'y en avait évidemment pas sur L1), mais d'autres bruits lui étaient carrément inconnus. Des espèces de longues plaintes, venant de partout et de nulle part, pas animales, pas humaines… Plus tristes qu'autre chose. Heero soupira, et laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu. Il revint évidemment vite à Duo. Où es-tu, baka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, en ce moment ?... Est-ce qu'au moins tu vas bien ?...

Fichu baka natté.

Tu me manques.

Je n'aurais sûrement que l'envie de t'étrangler si tu étais là, mais tu me manques.

Soudain, sans bouger d'un millimètre, Heero se figea et dressa l'oreille. Il avait entendu un cliquetis métallique, bruit assurément pas naturel. Il se concentra, sa main se resserrant sur la crosse de son revolver. Les chevaux, calmés depuis un moment, remuèrent un peu. Dans la pénombre, Heero vit Trowa ouvrir les yeux et les tourner vers lui sans bouger la tête. Heero lui fit un signe de tête plus que discret, et le bras de son ami alla lentement se poser sur son fusil-mitrailleur, posé tout près de lui. Wufei et Quatre n'avaient pas bronché.

Heero écoutait toujours. Malgré leur discrétion, ceux qui approchaient ne pouvaient rien contre son ouie exercée. Il dénombra au moins une dizaine d'individus, tous des hommes, tous armés. Le feu n'était plus que braise. Les hommes approchaient. Heero respirait profondément. Puis, des murmures, dans une langue inconnue. Puis, les bruits lui indiquèrent que le gros de la troupe partait, alors que deux ou trois restaient.

Silence.

Trowa se leva un peu plus tard, pour prendre son tour de garde. Quatre dormait si profondément qu'il ne broncha pas lorsque son compagnon se redressa lentement. Trowa prit son fusil-mitrailleur et vint vers Heero. Il s'accroupit près de lui et chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?... On les tue et on se casse ?... »

Heero y avait pensé, bien sûr. Il répondit :

« Il vaut mieux pas… Les autres ne sont peut-être pas loin, et on ferait trop de bruits en partant. Ils n'ont pas l'air agressifs… Attendons.

-Ok. »

Trowa opina du chef, puis reprit :

« Vas dormir un peu, je prends la garde.

-D'accord, merci.

-De rien, repose-toi. »

Heero alla s'allonger et s'endormit avec facilité. Il contrôlait parfaitement son organisme pour ça.

Il se réveilla frais et dispo au petit matin. Trowa ravivait le feu, et Wufei montait la garde, faisant le tour de leur petite clairière. Quatre, roulé en boule comme un chaton, dormait encore. Trowa dit, voyant Heero s'étirer et se lever :

« Ils sont toujours là. Et ce sont bien des humains... Je les ai vus en allant chercher du bois. »

Heero opina et se gratta la tête.

« Espérons qu'ils ne nous veuillent pas de mal… »

Wufei s'approcha de ses deux compagnons :

« Il faut qu'on mette un plan au point pour récupérer Duo. » dit-il.

Trowa et Heero opinèrent. La situation était invraisemblable, et bizarrement, la vraie question, comment rentrer chez eux, ils ne voulaient pas se la poser. Ca les taraudait tous, mais ils préféraient se concentrer sur un but plus simple et à peu près réalisable : délivrer Duo.

Trowa alla aux sacs, et en sortit des barres de céréales et une gourde. Il jeta deux barres à Heero et Wufei, qui les attrapèrent au vol et le remercièrent d'un signe de tête, et dit :

« Il faut trouver une source. L'eau va vite nous manquer, et aux chevaux aussi…

-Hn. »

C'était vrai, il fallait s'occuper de ces grands chevaux noirs aussi. Trowa revint vers ses deux compagnons, et reprit :

« Il doit y avoir beaucoup d'eau, ici, les plantes sont toutes très vertes. »

Ces intéressantes analyses arboricoles furent interrompues par du bruit et Wufei se tourna vivement vers lui. Trowa et Heero se précipitèrent vers leurs armes, et tous trois formèrent un petit cercle autour de Quatre, qui n'avait pas bougé, bizarrement TRES profondément endormi, et c'est tout ce qu'ils eurent le temps de faire avant d'être encerclés par une vingtaine d'hommes qui avaient tous des arcs braqués sur eux.

« Je le sens mal… » murmura Wufei.

Un des hommes s'avança vers eux, et leur demanda d'un ton fort peu aimable quelque chose, dans une langue qu'ils ne comprirent pas.

Heero jura :

« K'so… !

-Là, on est dans la merde… » dit Trowa.

L'homme répéta sa question, toujours aussi peu aimable. Wufei prit le parti de répondre :

« On comprend pas, désolés. »

Son ton n'était pas particulièrement agressif, mais la nervosité de ceux qui les entouraient était quasi-palpable.

C'est alors que Quatre se réveilla. Son bâillement fit sursauter ses trois amis, qui le regardèrent se lever, nageant toujours dans le pull de Trowa, tout sourire.

« Ne craignez rien, dit-il à ses amis, je m'en occupe.

-Quatre …?... » balbutia Trowa.

Le petit blond lui sourit et s'avança vers l'homme, mains levées à la hauteur de sa poitrine en signe universelle de paix et de confiance. L'homme le regardait avec suspicion. Quatre se mit alors à parler dans sa langue, à la stupéfaction de ses trois amis :

« _Seigneur, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. N'ayez rien à craindre de nous._ »

La surprise passée, l'homme reprit, un peu plus aimable :

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Des amis de votre allié, Gandalf le Blanc, répondit sans hésitation Quatre, se souvenant du vieil homme qui lui avait parlé dans ses rêves.Nous venons de très loin, et un de nos amis s'est fait faire prisonnier lors de notre passage en Isengard… Nous souhaiterions votre aide… Pouvez-vous nous conduire à Gandalf ?..._ »

Bien que méfiant, l'homme opina. Quatre lui sourit et le remercia, avant de se tourner vers ses amis :

« Baissez vos fusils, les gars, c'est bon.

-Tu parles leur langue ? demanda Heero, stupéfait.

-Oui, euh… Je vais vous expliquer en chemin… Venez, il faut les suivre… Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis. »

Bien que les arcs se soient abaissés, les trois garçons restaient inquiets.

Quatre alla ramasser les sacs, et les leur apporta :

« J'ai eu une visite en rêve, cette nuit… Un vieil homme qui m'a tout expliqué… Ils vont nous conduire à lui, il pourra nous aider. »

Heero opina, plus à une invraisemblance près, et déclara :

« Ok, on te fait confiance. »

Il passa la bandouillère de son fusil à ses épaules et prit son sac. Wufei et Trowa firent de même, et ils allèrent détacher les chevaux, qu'ils tirent par la bride, malgré leur mauvaise volonté, jusqu'en dehors du bosquet. Là attendait un soldat tenant la monture du chef de la troupe, qui l'enfourcha. Les quatre adolescents firent de même. La troupe les encercla et ils se mirent en route.

« Ils se méfient, dit Wufei.

-Oui, répondit Quatre.

-Pas autant que moi, fit Heero.

-Tu fais bien, tant que nous n'avons pas rencontré Gandalf, opina Quatre.

-Gandalf ? » s'enquit Trowa.

Quatre lui sourit :

« Le vieil homme de mon rêve.

-Que t'a-t-il expliqué, au juste ? demanda le Français.

-Nous sommes dans un pays en guerre… commença Quatre.

-Ca, ça nous change pas, rigola presque Wufei.

-… Il y a deux camps. Celui de Gandalf, qui risque d'être le nôtre, et celui du type qui a gardé Duo… Gandalf se bat pour les hommes, et l'autre, Saroumane, je crois, est au service d'un dénommé Sauron, qui veut massacrer les hommes, et prendre le pouvoir absolu…

-La routine, quoi… » soupira Trowa.

Heero hocha la tête. Rien de très original, effectivement.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là, nous ? demanda Wufei, résumant la pensée générale.

-C'est ça qu'il ne comprend pas. Et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait nous voir. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que Saroumane a invoqué hier un esprit très vieux et très puissant… Et euh… continua-t-il timidement, face aux mines estomaqués de ses amis, il pense que cet esprit, c'est Duo… !

-QUOI ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Wufei, Heero et Trowa.

-Enfin, euh… Il nous en dira plus tout à l'heure… »

Quatre était très gêné. Il savait que, malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, et qui était loin d'être rationnel, c'était l'idée que Duo puisse être l'incarnation d'un vieil esprit puissant qui paraîtrait la plus folle de toutes.

Mais le sursaut de surprise qu'eut Heero, apercevant le premier l'immense campement militaire qui s'étalait soudain sous leurs yeux, précédemment caché par le relief, fit se détourner leur attention de Quatre. Trowa haussa les sourcils, signe d'un immense étonnement chez lui. Wufei fit les yeux ronds, et Quatre s'écria :

« Wa-ouh ! »

Et il sourit.

Ils descendirent de la butte, suivant docilement leurs guides, qui les encadrèrent farouchement, dans le camp même, jusqu'à une grande tente approximativement centrale. Les troupes semblaient de diverses nationalités et les armements bien de type médiéval. On regardait les jeunes gens avec une méfiance teintée de curiosité.

Le « capitaine » descendit de son cheval et se fit introduire dans la tente. Les quatre jeunes gens ne bougèrent pas, sur leurs gardes, et Heero dit :

« Préparez-vous à filer, on sait jamais.

-On est prêts, confirma Trowa.

-Il n'y en aura pas besoin, leur sourit Quatre. Ah, le voilà ! »

Leur guide revenait avec un vieil homme dont les yeux brillaient de malice, aux longs cheveux et barbe blanche, tout de blanc vêtu, et appuyé sur un long bâton qui évoqua de l'ivoire à nos jeunes terriens. Il leur sourit, et Quatre sauta joyeusement de son cheval pour aller à sa rencontre :

« _Gandalf !_

_-Bonjour, jeune Quatre. Quel plaisir de vous voir … Vous êtes aussi avenant dans la vie qu'en rêve, on dirait._

_-Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer._

_-Vos amis n'ont pas l'air de pouvoir en dire autant…_

-_Oh, ils sont méfiants… Ce sont de vrais soldats… Je vais vous les présenter._Vous pouvez venir, que je vous présente ? » reprit-il pour ses trois compagnons.

Ils descendirent à terre, Heero le premier, suivi de ses deux amis, et ils s'approchèrent.

« Je vous présente Gandalf le Blanc…

-Sponsorisé par Bonux ?...

-Wufei ! soupirèrent ensemble Heero et Trowa.

-Désolé !

-_Gandalf_,continua Quatre sans sourciller, _je vous présente mes amis Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang._

-_Soyez les bienvenus, tous les quatre. J'ignore quelle magie vous a conduits ici, mais soyez les bienvenus !_ »

Quatre traduisit. Heero hocha la tête en signe de salut, Wufei inclina le buste, et Trowa, bras croisés, eut un sourire presque visible.

Deux hommes sortirent de la tente et vinrent vers eux. Le plus jeune, la quarantaine à vue d'œil, brun et bien fait de sa personne, le second, plus vieux, blond plus trapu, plus las aussi, regardèrent les nouveaux venus, le premier avec une aimable curiosité, l'autre avec scepticisme devant leur allure.

« _Gandalf ?_ s'enquit le plus jeune. _Voilà donc ceux que vous attendiez ?_

_-Oui, Aragorn, je pense qu'ils peuvent beaucoup pour nous._ »

Quatre eut un sourire gêné.

« _J'espère que nous ne vous décevrons pas…_

_-Il n'y a pas de raison à ça, si Gandalf le dit, jeune homme_, répondit avec un sourire gentil celui que Gandalf avait appelé Aragorn.

-_D'où venez-vous ?_ s'enquit l'autre homme. _Vous ne m'évoquez rien de ce que je connais…_

_-Ils viennent pour ainsi dire d'un autre monde, Theodem,_ répondit Gandalf, au grand soulagement de Quatre. _Jeunes gens, voici Aragorn, roi du Gondor, et Theodem, roi du Rohan._

_-Enchanté_. » leur sourit Quatre.

Il se présenta et représenta ses amis, et traduisit à ces derniers ce qui c'était dit.

Heero observait les deux rois avec sérieux. A priori, leur armement les désignait comme des guerriers valables. Le Japonais déclara :

« Quatre, peux-tu me traduire ?

-Bien sûr, Heero !

-Alors, dis-leur que je suis très honoré de faire leur connaissance, et que mon aide leur est toute acquise, s'ils peuvent nous aider à sauver Duo.

-Pareil. » dit Wufei.

Et Trowa opina.

Quatre traduisit et Gandalf opina vivement :

« _Votre ami, retenu en Isengard, oui, oui, c'est une priorité !... Il faut que nous en parlions. Venez, rentrons. Nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur_.»

Les quatre garçons suivirent Gandalf et les deux rois dans la tente. Autour d'une carte posée sur une table, un petit homme trapu et barbu et un fin jeune homme blond et racé discutaient plutôt vivement, sous les yeux las de deux tous petits hommes assis sur une banquette, non loin d'eux. Les voyant, Aragorn rigola. Gandalf soupira, avec un sourire amusé, et dit à Quatre :

« _Voici le Nain Gimli, et Légolas, l'Elfe… Ils passent leur temps à se chipoter, mais c'est pour le principe… Et je vous présente aussi Merry et Pippin, deux Hobbits, des « Semis Hommes »…_

_-Ah, enchanté…_ »

Ils s'installèrent et entreprirent de s'expliquer.

**_A suivre..._**

_Les G-Boyx: ..._

_Lady Balkys: Voilà! La suite dès que je sais comment poster en chapitre!... Ca va pas, les garçons? Vous êtes très pâles..._

_Duo : Allez on se motive, les mecs, on a connu bien pire que ça!_

_Quatre: C'est vrai!... Cet univers est plutot sympa après tout... Et puis, ça va nous faire des vacances!_

_Trowa: ..._

_Heero: Vu comme ça... C'est vrai qu'on ne nous a pas épargné grand chose... Je préfère ça à me retrouver à coucher avec Zechs..._

_Duo: Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse le compte de nos amants de fics? Tu t'es même fait Harry Potter!_

_Heero (frémit): Ah merde je l'avais oublié celle-là!..._

_Wufei: Il n'a jamais eu autant d'amants que toi, Duo!_

_Duo: M'en parle pas!... Je crois que tous les persos de notre histoire sont passés dans mon lit, à part Noin et Dorothy et encore!... J'ai même fini avec Réléna plusieurs fois!... Et dans les cross-over je t'en parle même pas!..._

_Quatre: Dur, dur, d'être le chouchou des fans..._

_Duo (tout blanc): Euh, je vais pas finir avec Saroumane là quand même!_

_Lady Balkys: Mais non! Y a des limites au hérésie, relis la note "couples" en haut de la page!_

_Duo (va lire): "1+2"... Ah ouf!... Et qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver?_

_Lady Balkys: Tu verras bien!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Mission : G-Boys en Mordor **

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Genre :** **Romance, fantasy, gros délire youp-la-boum**...

**Couples : 1+2; 3+4, 5+... Nan, vous verrez bien!**

**Disclaimer : Absolument personne n'est à moi dans cette histoire... Les G-Boys appartiennent à plein de gens au Japon, les autres à feu-Tolkien paix à son âme...**

**_Note:_** L'abus de Mac Do est très dangereux pour les neuronnes... Ou voilà ce qui arrive quand deux cinglées de base vont voir la version longue de la _Communauté de l'Anneau_ et finissent devant un hamburger après...! La co-maternité de cette hérésie notoire revient à IthilIsilwen(Merci de le m'avoir reviewé )...

**_Détail technique_**: "blablabla" : dialogues en "français", "_blablabla": _dialogues en langues autres...

_**Mission : G-Boys en Mordor**_

Duo reprit conscience dans une couchette confortable, qui ballottait comme une barque. Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le toit d'ébène et les tentures pourpres qui l'entouraient. Il se redressa, un peu vague. Il était toujours vêtu de son costume de « pasteur » habituel, comme lors de l'assaut de la base d'Oz. Il passa sa main dans sa mèche, en se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Où était-il, et où étaient ses quatre amis ?

Il se risqua à pointer son nez dehors. Pour se retrouver face à une tête verte et franchement patibulaire. Il sursauta et pencha la tête, à peu près aussi surpris que la créature qui le regardait de ses petits yeux jaunes. Elle décampa de toutes ses -petites- jambes, et Duo la regarda faire avec scepticisme. Il regarda autour. Il était dans une banquette portée par deux chevaux, escortés par un nombre imposant de ces petits trucs verdâtres et moches, dans un paysage pour le moins moribond. Pas de quoi se lever, pensa Duo, et il allait donc se recoucher, lorsque le truc vert initial revint avec un vieil homme tout blanc, monté sur un cheval qui devait être blanc aussi, sous la poussière.

« _Vous voilà enfin réveillé, Seigneur Mandos…_(1) » dit le vieil homme.

Duo le regarda, et un sourire se fit lentement sur ses lèvres. Mandos… Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi… Il regarda mieux le vieil homme.

« _Saroumane… C'est donc toi qui m'as appelé…_

_-Effectivement, Seigneur Mandos._

_-J'étais dans un autre monde… Où sont ceux qui m'accompagnaient ?_

_-Ils se sont enfuis à votre arrivée._ »

A nouveau, Duo sourit. Ca, c'était une très bonne chose. Il regarda à nouveau Saroumane :

« _Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?_

_-Mon Maître désire s'allier avec vous. C'est chez lui que nous nous rendons._

_-Ton maître, le Mage Noir ? Sauron ?_

_-Ensemble, vous seriez invulnérables !_

_-Soit, allons-y toujours…_ répondit Duo en étouffant un bâillement. _Réveille-moi quand nous y serons._ »

Sans attendre de réponse, Duo se renfonça dans sa couche et se rendormit. S'allier à Sauron ? Si ça signifiait ce qu'il pensait, il allait pouvoir régler pas mal de problèmes d'un coup.

* * *

Après leur nuit dans la forêt, les quatre adolescents avaient accepté sans mal les bassines d'eau et les vêtements propres qu'on leur avait proposés. Seuls dans une tente, ils se faisaient donc propres avec grand soin. Heero avait fait vite, habitué depuis toujours à être efficace et rapide. Trowa aussi, pour des raisons similaires. Wufei était plus lent, et Quatre, lui, aimait prendre son temps.

Heero et Trowa finissait de s'habiller, et ça leur avait pris un moment de comprendre dans quel ordre mettre les diverses couches de vêtements, que le petit blond en était à se sécher en chantonnant. Heero enfila une paire de bottes en cuir noir. Un peu grandes, mais ça irait. Quatre lui sourit, en le regardant faire quelques pas.

« Ca te va très bien, Heero. » lui dit-il.

Heero eut presque un sourire. Effectivement, le pourpoint et le pantalon noirs ne lui seyaient pas mal. Il se sentait moins à l'aise que dans son débardeur et son spandex, certes, mais mieux valait s'adapter.

Wufei avait du insister pour avoir des vêtements blancs. Trowa, n'ayant pas de préférence, se retrouvait en vert sombre et brun, et Quatre, pas plus exigeant, en bleu marine et bordeaux. Quatre finissait de coiffer Trowa qui, bien que n'en ayant nullement besoin, se laissait faire docilement, Heero les regardait faire en rêvassant à la longue chevelure de son Duo, lorsque Gandalf vint les chercher, accompagné d'une belle jeune femme blonde, qui leur sourit timidement.

Gandalf avait, pendant l'après-midi, fini par ensorceler Trowa, Wufei et Heero pour qu'ils comprennent et parlent leur langue. Il leur déclara :

« _Nous allons dîner. Si vous voulez nous suivre ?_ »

Heero opina du chef et se dirigea vers eux.

« _Volontiers…_ »

Trowa se leva, et fit un pudique petit bisou sur la joue de son amoureux.

« Merci, Quatre. »

Quatre rosit. Wufei eut une mimique dédaigneuse. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être mièvres quand ils s'y mettaient ces deux-là !... Il rejoignit Heero, à qui Gandalf présentait la demoiselle :

« _Eowyn, la nièce de Theodem…_

_-Heero Yuy, enchanté…_ »

La jolie blonde souriait, radieuse. Wufei, décidément de mauvais poil, blâma intérieurement cette insupportable légèreté des « onnas » en des temps si sombres, et ne lui accorda qu'un regard méprisant en sortant.

« _Chang Wufei_, le présenta Heero en le regardant sortir du coin de l'œil.

-_Pas le plus social d'entre nous_, compléta Quatre qui s'approchait avec Trowa. _Enchanté, Lady Eowyn._ »

La jeune femme, quelque peu blessée par la froideur de Wufei, retrouva son sourire grâce à celui de Quatre.

Ils rejoignirent la grande tente, où la table était dressée et couverte de diverses choses assez appétissantes pour quatre jeunes estomacs nourris aux pilules depuis 36h. Ils s'installèrent avec tous les autres, Gandalf, Theodem, Aragorn, Gimli et Légolas, assis côte à côte et faisant déjà semblant de se disputer, Merry, Pippin, Eowyn, et deux autres jeunes gens que Gandalf, assis près des nouveaux venus, leur présenta comme Eomer, le frère d'Eowyn, et Faramir, Intendant du Gondor.

Tout ce petit monde se mit à manger avec appétit, devisant de la stratégie des prochaines batailles. Un peu perdus, nos quatre amis écoutaient sans rien dire.

Tout consistait à s'agiter le plus possible ici , comprirent-ils, pour détourner l'attention de Sauron, leur ennemi, de son anneau qui se promenait sous son nez, sur ses terres, porté par un autre Semi Homme qui devait le détruire dans un volcan.

« C'est pas ça qui nous rendra Duo ! » finit par grogner Heero.

Gandalf le regarda. Heero avait volontairement parlé dans leur langue à eux quatre, et Trowa hocha la tête. Quatre soupira :

« _Seigneur Gandalf, il n'y a vraiment rien que nous puissions faire pour Duo ?_ »

Comme dans l'après-midi, Gandalf eut un sourire triste à cette question :

« _Tout dépend de ce que voudra votre ami lui-même… Nous devons attendre que les espions envoyés en Isengard reviennent, et nous verrons après ce que nous pouvons faire._ »

Heero se renfrogna. Trowa tapota amicalement son épaule. Il connaissait mieux que tous le Japonais, et savait que rien ne l'énervait plus que l'impuissance.

Heero ne dit plus rien jusqu'au coucher. Et Trowa empêcha systématiquement les autres de lui parler. Heero était en mode asocial degré maximum, la perte de son amant le rendant à son état premier de glaçon humain, Heero-Omae-O-Korosu-Yuy.

Et lorsque, plus tard sous la tente, le Japonais entendit les gémissements caractéristiques de Quatre et Trowa en rut, même pas couverts par les ronflements de Wufei, il se leva, et, emballé dans sa couverture car en sous-vêtements, sortit prendre un peu l'air.

La nuit était claire, le camp endormi, calme. Heero retrouva avec plaisir la lune. Enfin, « une » lune, se corrigea-t-il… Car il doutait beaucoup qu'il y ait une base d'Oz sur celle-là. Il avisa un feu mourrant, non loin de là, et alla le raviver. Puis, il s'assit à côté, et soupira.

S'il récapitulait les informations de la journée, il savait donc qu'ils avaient atterri ici parce que le vieux mage Saroumane avait invoqué une entité semi-divine appelée Mandos, Maître de la Mort, qui n'avait visiblement rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'incarner dans leur monde à eux, sous les traits de Duo, son Duo. L'invocation avait été si forte qu'ils étaient venus tous les cinq, puisqu'ils étaient tous en contact physique les uns avec les autres à ce moment.

Les intentions de ce Saroumane étaient peu claires, Gandalf pensait qu'il voulait offrir une enveloppe charnelle à son maître, en fondant l'âme de ce dernier avec celle de Mandos, dans le corps de Duo. Gandalf pensait en outre que si Saroumane avait été assez puissant pour faire venir Mandos d'un autre monde, il risquait de n'avoir aucun mal à le soumettre, avec l'aide de la puissance de Sauron. Et si ce dernier obtenait le corps et les pouvoirs du Maître de la Mort, plus personne ne pourrait s'opposer à lui… Si par-dessus ça, il récupérait son anneau, il n'aurait même plus besoin de son armée et de Saroumane… Il pourrait tout détruire de sa seule force.

L'idée que Duo soit annihilé par un sorcier qui lui volerait son corps et détruirait son âme n'était pas simplement insupportable à Heero, elle le plongeait dans une colère folle, prêt à étriper ce Saroumane à mains nues et à balancer une bombe A sur ce Sauron, qu'on verrait bien si ça le calmerait pas, tout grand sorcier qu'il était !...

Il en était là de ses sombres réflexions, lorsque Aragorn, qui, en bon roi, faisait le tour du camp pour veiller que tout allait bien parmi ses troupes, l'avisa et vint vers lui.

Heero, l'ayant vite identifié, le regarda s'approcher sans rien dire.

« _Vous ne dormez pas, Heero ?_ »

Heero ne répondit pas et regarda le grand homme s'asseoir à sa droite. Aragorn sortit une pipe en bois, et se mit à la bourrer avec soin.

« _Vous m'avez l'air très liés, vous et vos amis…_

_-Nous combattons ensemble depuis bientôt un an…_ soupira Heero avec lassitude.

-_C'est la guerre, chez vous aussi ?_

_-Oui, depuis longtemps… Bien avant notre naissance, en fait… Mais nous avons bon espoir d'y mettre vraiment fin._

_-Quel âge avez-vous ?_ »

Heero regarda un moment Aragorn. Il avait soudain très envie de se vider…

« _Quinze ans… Un peu plus pour Trowa, peut-être, mais on ne sait pas, il ignore quand il est né… Comme moi et Duo, d'ailleurs… Pas de famille, pas de nom, pas d'attache… Rien d'autre que les armes et la guerre depuis toujours..._

_-Duo, oui, vote ami que Saroumane retient… L'esprit de Mandos…_

_-Notre frère d'arme… Il se surnomme Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort de mon peuple… Belle ironie, maintenant que j'y pense…_

_-Ah oui_, sourit Aragorn, _voilà qui ne manque pas d'humour…_

_-Duo est un clown ambulant… Il gigote tout le temps, rit pour rien, fait des blagues de gosse… C'est un gosse…!... Et en même temps, un redoutable guerrier… D'une efficacité mortelle…_

_-Vous parlez de lui avec passion !_ »

Heero sourit sans répondre et secoua le petit feu. Aragorn le regarda, prit un tison et alluma sa pipe. Heero répondit finalement :

« _Pas avec passion. Avec amour._ »

Aragorn sourit à nouveau, en tirant sur sa pipe.

« _Je m'en doutais._

_-Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?_ »

Aragorn haussa les épaules :

« _Frères d'armes signifie souvent amitié amoureuse, ou amour. Ca renforce les liens entre soldats, ça leur donne une autre raison de se battre, plus concrète que les grands idéaux de leurs chefs… Un homme qui se bat pour protéger sa femme et ses enfants, ou son amant, est un combattant bien plus redoutable que le mercenaire qui ne se bat que pour l'or… Et si vous, vous voulez gagner votre guerre pour que votre ami et vous puissiez vivre en paix, c'est la meilleure des motivations. La paix, après tout, n'est rien si personne ne peut en profiter._ »

Heero sourit. Il regarda Aragorn et hocha la tête :

« _Vous dites très bien les choses…_ »

Aragorn haussa les épaules.

« _Vous devriez vous reposer, Heero. La journée de demain risque d'être rude._

_-Oh, je crois que j'ai encore un petit moment…_ »

Il sourit encore et se pencha pour chuchoter à Aragorn :

« _Deux de mes amis sont en train de se prouver leur affection réciproque… Je vais attendre qu'ils aient fini pour aller dormir._ »

Comprenant, Aragorn rigola.

« _Votre petit mage et le grand brun, je parie ?_

_-Gagné._

_-Ils font un beau couple. Et Wufei ?_

_-Oh, lui, c'est une triste histoire. C'est un veuf inconsolable._

_-Veuf ? Si jeune ?_ » sursauta Aragorn.

Heero opina sobrement.

« _Il a été marié à 14 ans, comme le veut la tradition chez les siens. Sa jeune épouse était une guerrière de son âge… Elle est morte peu de temps après, dans un combat… Il l'a beaucoup aimée, mais il s'en ait rendu compte trop tard… Le blanc est la couleur du deuil, pour son peuple… Je ne l'ai jamais vu habillé autrement._

_-Triste histoire, en effet._

_-C'est un guerrier redoutable, lui aussi._

_-Je ne l'aurais jamais cru veuf… Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup les femmes… Eowyn a été très blessée de son mépris._

_-C'est une des conséquences de son veuvage. Il juge les femmes faibles et il méprise les faibles._

_-Eowyn n'est pas faible… C'est une fine lame._

_-Alors, qu'elle le lui prouve, et il ne la méprisera plus._ »

Heero se leva.

« _Bon, ils doivent avoir fini… Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Aragorn._

_-Dormez bien, Heero._ »

Le garçon regagna sa tente, et souleva un peu le tissu pour écouter à l'intérieur, sous l'œil amusé d'Aragorn. Heero lui fit un signe de la main et rentra. Aragorn rigola et se retourna vers le feu. Il était bien aimable, ce garçon. Le roi du Gondor se sentait très honoré de la confiance qui venait de lui être témoigné.

* * *

Saroumane réveilla Duo à la Porte Noire du Mordor. Le garçon jeta un œil dehors et, décidant que, décidément, ça n'était pas intéressant du tout, il se renfonça sous les couvertures.

Heero lui manquait. Il avait hâte que cette histoire soit finie pour pouvoir aller le retrouver. Pas facile d'être un semi dieu… Il était bien tranquille sur Terre, à jouer à Duo Maxwell, embêtant Oz la moitié du temps et s'envoyant en l'air avec Heero l'autre moitié. C'était bien, comme vie… Bon, alors autant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette histoire. S'envoyer en l'air avec Heero, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant… Il savait y faire, le Nippon ! Certes, la première fois, il avait quand même fallu le cuiter, mais après ça avait été très bien. Le premier pas avait été le plus dur. Pas facile de décongeler l'iceberg. Mais quel bonheur, et quel défi ! Six mois à briser la glace… Mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle !

Duo se rendormit avec le sourire et rêvait à son Perfect Soldier chéri d amour lorsque Saroumane le réveilla encore. Ils étaient cette arrivés à destination, au pied de la forteresse de Sauron. Au sommet, le grand œil de feu du sorcier désincarné les fixait.

Duo sauta au sol et leva la tête.

« _Joli deux pièces._ » commenta-t-il.

La voix sépulcrale de Sauron s'éleva :

« _Bienvenue, Mandos !_

_-SEIGNEUR Mandos !_ répliqua Duo, sourcils froncés, et yeux mauves lançant des éclairs. _N'oublie pas ce que je suis, et ce que tu es, tout « Maître des Ténèbres » que tu prétends être !_ »

Silence. Puis la voix reprit :

« _Sois le bienvenu… Mes esclaves vont prendre soin de toi… Prends le temps de te reposer, nous parlerons plus tard… Nous ne sommes pas pressés._ »

Il me prend vraiment pour un idiot, pensa Duo, qui suivit Saroumane sans plus rien dire, le visage fermé et fier. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Sauron.

Duo se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était réservée. La pièce était grande, décoré de velours noir et pourpre, avec un grand lit à baldaquin et une monumentale cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. Duo regarda tout autour de lui avec curiosité, ses yeux grands ouverts, et lâcha :

« _Sympa, la déco._ »

Saroumane, quelque peu crispé depuis l'échange avec Sauron, grimaça un sourire et dit :

« _Je vais vous faire apporter de l'eau et des vêtements propres…_

_-Bonne idée_, opina Duo en pliant ses bras derrière sa tête. _Je dois puer comme un orc… J'apprécierai un bon bain chaud…_

_-Euh, un bain ?... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…_ bredouilla Saroumane, déconcerté.

-_Merci, Saroumane. Laisse-moi, maintenant._

_-Bien, seigneur Mandos._ »

Le vieux sorcier partit. Seul, Duo sourit. La déco lui plaisait vraiment. Noir et sang… Il se demanda si Heero accepterait qu'il décore leur chambre comme ça.

Trois jeunes femmes assez légèrement vêtues arrivèrent bientôt, suivies de six hommes qui portaient une lourde baignoire fumante. Ils la posèrent non loin de la cheminée, puis s'inclinèrent respectueusement et sortirent. Duo sourit rêveusement, en plongeant sa main dans l'eau. Parfait. Juste brûlante comme il aimait…

Il laissa les trois esclaves le déshabiller et se plongea dans l'eau avec un grand soupire de bien-être. Une des jeunes femmes se mit à jouer de la harpe, assise au sol, et les deux autres restèrent à s'occuper de lui, l'une lavant son corps, l'autre ses cheveux. Il se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Saroumane avait rejoint la grande salle pour venir se prosterner devant le trône vide. L'esprit de Sauron flottait dans la pièce. Il dit :

« _Tu as accompli ta mission avec célérité. Tu auras ta récompense._

_-Merci, Maître._

_-Reste que Mandos n'a pas l'air aussi docile que prévu…_

_-J'ai les moyens de régler ça, Maître !_ s'empressa servilement Saroumane. _Je peux le droguer le temps nécessaire… Une fois que vous le possèderez, il ne pourra plus rien contre vous !..._

_-Oui, asservis-le !... Et prépare tout pour la cérémonie !_

_-Bien, Maître !_ » rampa Saroumane.

Plus bas dans la tour, dans son bain, Duo sourit. Pauvres fous… Ils croient tenir la puissance dans leurs mains alors qu'ils n'en ont même pas effleuré la surface… Ô Eru (2), mon Seigneur… Dis-moi, est-ce bien sérieux, tout ça ?

_**A suivre...**_

(1) Mandos: Valar de la Mort, espèce de «demi-dieu»; Sauron est un Maiar, un «semi-semi-dieu», et Saroumane et Gandalf des Istari, immortels aux grands pouvoirs magiques, mais pas divins.

(2) Démiurge dans la théogonie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Heero: Non mais je rêve! Je me fais un sang d'encre et toi _tu prends un bain_!

Duo: Mais euh Heechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...

Quatre (potassant _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_): Eh Balkys...

Balkys: Oué?

Quatre: Il n'y a pas d'esclaves humains chez Saroumane dans le bouquin...

Balkys: Je sais,... Mais je voyais mal trois orcs aider Duo à se laver...

Légolas: Tu as bien fait. Les orcs jouent très mal de la harpe...

Gimli: C'eut été une grâve faute de goût.

Balkys: Faites gaffe les mecs, vous mollissez...

Légolas et Gimli: De quoi!

Balkys: Vous venez de tomber d'accord.

Duo: Bon et maintenant?

Heero: Ben j'imagine que je vais devoir me casser le c... pour te sauver... 'Toute façon c'est toujours moi qui me tape tout le boulot...

Duo: Eh! C'est pas vrai dans _Bring Me to Life_ c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé!

Balkys: Eh eh eh...J'aime prendre les stéréotypes à l'envers...

Heero: Moi j'aime bien prendre autre chose à l'envers... (Il attrape Duo ("Eh!") et s'en va en courrant.)

Tous: ...

Aragorn (fumant tranquillement): Que voilà des jeunes gens plein de sève...

_Merci pour les reviews ça me fait bien plaisir que ce délire ne plaise pas qu'à moi. Je pense que je vais mettre la fin en un seul bout ou ptètre encore deux, les parties sont tellement irrégulières que je ne sais pas trop où couper... Juste, par curiosité puisque moi je connais la fin (lol), à votre avis ça va finir comment, cette histoire?... Ithil si tu souffles je tape!_

_Voilà, je mets la suite bientôt... Dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise toujours! J'ai mis peu de notes, alors s'il y a des questions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Mission : G-Boys en Mordor **

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Genre :** **Romance, fantasy, gros délire youp-la-boum**...

**Couples : 1+2; 3+4, 5+... Nan, vous verrez bien!**

**Disclaimer : Absolument personne n'est à moi dans cette histoire... Les G-Boys appartiennent à plein de gens au Japon, les autres à feu-Tolkien paix à son âme...**

**_Note:_** L'abus de Mac Do est très dangereux pour les neuronnes... Ou voilà ce qui arrive quand deux cinglées de base vont voir la version longue de la _Communauté de l'Anneau_ et finissent devant un hamburger après...! La co-maternité de cette hérésie notoire revient à IthilIsilwen (Merci de le m'avoir reviewé )...

Bon je vous en remets un petit bout pour le week-end… En fait il en restait plus que je ne pensais je vais pouvoir faire durer le plaisir éh éh éh !

**_Détail technique_**: "blablabla" : dialogues en "français", "_blablabla": _dialogues en langues autres...

_**Mission : G-Boys en Mordor**_

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Aragorn et Gandalf trouvèrent Heero là où ils pensaient : en train de se préparer à partir.

Dès que les espions étaient arrivés, en disant que Saroumane, juste avant l'attaque des Ents, s'était enfui de l'Isengard en emmenant un adolescent avec une longue tresse, partant vers le Mordor, Heero était sorti en douce de la tente. Trois jours à poiroter pour ça !... Il était furieux.

Il finissait d'équiper son cheval lorsque les autres le trouvèrent.

«_ Je vous ai laissé votre part de nos munitions.» _dit-il, en serrant la sangle, pour ses trois amis.

Quatre se précipita vers lui :

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

L'émotion le faisait reparler dans leur langue. Heero ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« C'est de la folie, Heero ! »

Heero soupira et lui jeta un œil. Puis, il explosa, se tournant vers eux en criant :

« _Non mais vous croyez quand même pas que je vais laisser mon homme à deux cinglés qui veulent détruire son âme !_ »

Silence. Trowa souriait presque. Gandalf se racla la gorge et déclara :

« _Saroumane a sûrement déjà atteint le Mordor, Heero, … Vous n'arriverez pas à temps._ »

Heero le regarda, exaspéré, et Trowa déclara pour lui, presque amusé :

« _Vous avez une meilleure idée ?_

_-Euh…_ »

Aragorn intervint vivement :

« _Ils ont raison, Gandalf, il faut que nous fassions quelque chose !..._ »

Gandalf réfléchit tout haut :

« _Par terre, le voyage sera trop lent… Il nous faudrait des ailes…_ »

Il sourit :

« _C'est ça, des ailes !... Je crois que je peux résoudre notre problème !..._ »

Il eut un petit rire et partit, laissant les autres bêtes, en disant :

« _Attendez, Heero ! Je crois pouvoir vous trouver une meilleure monture !..._ »

Il y eut un silence, puis Wufei balbutia :

« _Il était sérieux, là ?_

_-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas !_ rigola Aragorn._ Ce vieux filou est capable de tout !_ »

Le roi du Gondor s'approcha d'Heero et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« _Faites-lui confiance, Heero._

_-Soit._ »

Et l'attente ne fut pas vaine. A la fin de l'après-midi, qu'Heero, pour tromper le temps, avait passé à nettoyer avec soin son fusil-mitrailleur, son bien-aimé revolver, et à aiguiser l'épée qu'on lui avait fournie, ainsi que le couteau de Duo (bien que ce soit totalement inutile pour ce dernier, Duo entretenait lui-même ses couteaux avec fanatisme, mieux que Wufei son sabre), à la fin de l'après midi, donc, deux aigles géants atterrirent dans le camp, et Quatre vint chercher Heero, et Trowa qui lui avait silencieusement tenu compagnie, et les conduisit aux grands oiseaux. Gandalf, qui flattait le cou de l'un d'eux, sourit à Heero :

« _Voilà, jeune homme, tout ce que je peux pour vous !..._ »

Heero était immensément surpris, c'est-à-dire que ses yeux étaient trois millimètres plus ouverts que d'habitude, et ses sourcils à peine plus hauts. Il s'approcha du premier aigle qui pencha amicalement sa grosse tête vers lui. Le Japonais passa sa main dans le plumage. Gandalf reprit :

« _Ils vous mèneront à bon port. Nous allons vous suivre par voie de terre, pour attaquer le Mordor…._

_-Qui veut m'accompagner ?_ demanda Heero.

-_Ca me blesse que tu poses la question !_ fit semblant de râler Trowa en le rejoignant.

-_C'était pour le principe._ » répondit Heero avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Quatre en eut un petit et triste et vint se serrer dans les bras de son grand brun. Ce dernier l'étreignit avec un grand sourire (un sourire juste visible donc, nous parlons de Trowa)Les voyant, Gandalf eut une idée. Il se mit à fouiller dans une de ses nombreuses poches, et en tira deux médaillons parfaitement semblables, qu'il vint tendre au deux amants avec un sourire bien trop innocent pour être honnête.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?_ soupira Trowa en regardant la pierre transparente, tel une goutte figée, qui pendait au bout de la chaîne.

-_On les appelle les larmes de Lùthien_, répondit Gandalf. _L'histoire est un peu longue pour aujourd'hui, sachez juste qu'elles ont le pouvoir de lier les deux âmes de ceux qui les portent… Cela vous permettra de rester en contact l'un avec l'autre, ce qui sera très utile pour que nous puissions suivre nos déplacements mutuels…_ »

Les deux garçons passèrent les pendentifs à leur cou, et Trowa et Heero allèrent chercher leurs sacs. Puis ce furent les adieux. Pendant que Quatre et Trowa s'embrassaient très profondément, Heero écoutait les dernières recommandations d'Aragorn et Gandalf, en enfilant ses mitaines de cuir noir.

« _Méfiez-vous de tout et de tous, et surtout de votre ami ! Il a sûrement été puissamment ensorcelé !..._ dit Gandalf.

-_Nous partons le plus vite possible après vous_, ajouta Aragorn. _Et si vous parvenez à libérer Mandos, pensez aussi à Frodon et Sam, ils ne doivent pas être loin de leur but à présent, et votre aide ne serait sans doute pas malvenue pour eux…_

_-Je ne les oublie pas_, dit Heero en hochant la tête.

-_Mais la priorité reste Mandos !_ » insista Gandalf.

Heero opina, juste comme Quatre, qui avait enfin lâché Trowa, lui sautait au cou :

« Bonne chance, Heero !...

-Merci, Quatre.

-… Duo va bien, pour le moment, ne t'en fais pas pour sa santé !... Je le sens très bien… !...

-Préviens si ça change.

-Compte sur moi ! »

Wufei, resté en retrait jusque là, inclina pudiquement le buste en signe de salut.

« Que Nataku vous accompagne, les amis.

-Merci, Wufei, dit Trowa.

-Et ramenez-moi ce baka natté, j'ai une partie d'échecs à finir avec lui. »

Ils sourirent tout quatre, et Heero grimpa sur son aigle. Trowa l'imita, puis, prit d'un remord, se pencha vers Quatre pour un furtif dernier baiser, et un murmure :

« Je t'aime, Quatre.

-Reviens vite, Trowa… »

Quatre recula, les larmes aux yeux, et les deux aigles s'envolèrent.

« Qu'Allah les protège… » murmura Quatre.

Les deux grands oiseaux prirent rapidement de l'altitude et Heero et Trowa oublièrent un instant leur mission pour savourer le plaisir de ce vol.

« Heero ! cria Trowa.

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

A la grande surprise du Français, Heero éclata de rire, et lui cria :

« Pourquoi, on a déjà fait autre chose que des combats perdus d'avance ?...

-…

-Tu te rappelles la base de New Edwards ? La Sibérie ? La Base Lunaire ?... »

Trowa rigola, comprenant :

« T'as raison, les causes perdues ça nous réussit plutôt bien ! »

Et il ajouta :

« Dommage qu'on ait pas nos Gundams !

-Ca c'est sûr ! »

Duo se contemplait dans la grande glace de sa chambre, satisfait. Quand Heero le verrait comme ça, il le violerait sur place.

Il portait une longue robe ample, noire et pourpre, avec à la taille une ceinture brodée d'or. Les manches larges et longues traînaient presque au sol, et venaient en « v » sur le dos des mains, tenus par des boucles autour de ses index. La classe.

Et les deux esclaves l'avaient aussi coiffés avec soin. D'habitude, Duo ne laissait jamais PERSONNE toucher à ses cheveux. Même Heero, au début, manquait de s'en prendre une quand il y touchait. Mais plus tard, Duo avait appris à apprécier qu'il lui caresse la tête, et les cheveux.

Cependant, la gentillesse que ces jeunes femmes lui avaient manifesté, visiblement heureuse de servir un adolescent si aimable et si souriant, l'avait poussé à se laisser faire.

Connaissant sa tignasse, Duo jugeait qu'elles s'en étaient magnifiquement sorties. Longuement peignés, puis parfumés, ses cheveux, pour une fois en partie libres, tombaient jusque mi-cuisses, maintenus en arrière par une multitude de petites tresses partant de tout le contour de sa tête, nattées les unes aux autres, formant dans ses cheveux des rivières noires, ors et pourpres. Il n'avait par contre accepté qu'un peu de khôl pour relever le mauve de ses yeux.

Il était beau à damner un Saint. Mandos dans toute sa splendeur. La Mort n'avait jamais été si éblouissante.

« _Merci beaucoup, les filles._ » les remercia-t-il en les gratifiant de son plus beau sourire.

On vint bientôt le chercher pour dîner. Il se retrouva dans une salle assez grande, assez sombre, avec une longue table à deux couverts, un à chaque bout, et des plats très appétissants entre. Saroumane l'accueillit servilement.

« _Bonsoir, Seigneur Mandos… Avez-vous pu vous reposer comme vous le souhaitiez ?_

_-Excellent bain, et charmantes demoiselles…._

_-Je vous ai envoyé mes meilleures esclaves._

_-Charmantes et douées… Je leur ai demandées de rester dans ma chambre, fais leur donc porter à manger, et autre chose que du pain sec et des fruits pourris, elles l'ont bien mérité._

_-Euh… A ces esclaves, Seigneur ?_

_-Oui, Saroumane._

_-Euh, bien… Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, et rassasiez-vous !_ »

L'appétit moyen de Duo était déjà impressionnant. Mais nourri de maigres provisions pendant le voyage, et de pilules encore avant, il n'avait pas eu de véritable repas depuis près de quatre jours, et ce n'était rien de dire qu'il avait faim. Saroumane, amateur de bonne chair mais à petite dose, resta stupéfait par l'appétit d'ogre de son hôte, qui rattrapa quasi-quantativement la douzaine de repas qu'il avait sautée.

Il but par contre assez peu du vin que Saroumane avait soigneusement drogué. La quantité de drogue aurait tué un dragon… Elle ne fit qu'endormir Duo. Mais Saroumane le crut en léthargie. Tout content, il ordonna à ses esclaves de la ramener dans sa chambre, et trois Uruk Haï gardèrent cette dernière.

Mandos était maîtrisé. Saroumane s'attela aux préparatifs de la cérémonie du lendemain.

_**A suivre….**_

Heero (dubitatif) : Des aigles géants…

Trowa : Leur plumage était très doux en tout cas…

Balkys : Ben là le temps pressait…

Duo (devant un miroir) : La classe quand même… (Chantonne) Ce soir je serais la plus belle-euh ….

Heero (dubitatif) : Pour aller danser avec Saroumane ?

Duo : Argh non beurk !

Saroumane : Dommage…

Duo (lui tire la langue) : Suis po gérontophile !

Balkys : Et moi pas sadique. Saroumane qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon délire de fin de partie ! Retourne jouer avec tes Uruk-Haï !

Saroumane (part en traînant les pieds) : Mais euh…

Duo : Bon, donc moi là je dors ? Ca me va pas mal…

Wufei : Sûr que ça te change pas beaucoup.

Duo : Je plaide non coupable c'est Heero qui me fatigue !

Heero : Ca te va bien cette robe…

Duo (jette un œil à Heero) : Balkys, y a un lemon à la fin, là ?

Balkys : Non, pas celle-là… Mais y en a trois donc deux à vous dans une prochaine, « Ménage à Plein/ My Immortal »…

Duo (recule car Heero s'approche tel un félin guettant sa proie) : C'est pour quand ?

Balkys : Pas tout de suite faut que je la tape…

Heero : 'Tiendrai pas jusque là…. (et il attrape Duo résigné et s'enfuit avec)

Duo : Bon à plus !

Balkys : Soyez sages !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Mission : G-Boys en Mordor **

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Genre :** **Romance, fantasy, gros délire youp-la-boum**...

**Couples : 1+2; 3+4, 5+... Nan, vous verrez bien!**

**Disclaimer : Absolument personne n'est à moi dans cette histoire... Les G-Boys appartiennent à plein de gens au Japon, les autres à feu-Tolkien paix à son âme...**

**_Note:_** L'abus de Mac Do est très dangereux pour les neurones... Ou voilà ce qui arrive quand deux cinglées de base vont voir la version longue de la _Communauté de l'Anneau_ et finissent devant un hamburger après...! La co-maternité de cette hérésie notoire revient à IthilIsilwen (Merci de le m'avoir reviewé)...

Avant-dernier chapitre... Merci à ceux ou celles que ça intéresse, que les autres se rassurent, c'est bientôt fini, mais je prépare un méga cross-over GW/Yami no Matsuei (Arf... Tsuzuki... Oups, je m'égare...)/ Hellsing... Prochainement sur vos écrans, enfin si ça en intéresse... Wait and See, la rédaction n'étant pas finie...

Gros merci à tous pour les reviews et désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre personnellement... Si il y a des questions n'hésitez pas...!

**_Détail technique_**: "blablabla" : dialogues en "français", "_blablabla": _dialogues en langues autres...

_**Mission : G-Boys en Mordor**_

Les aigles avaient volé de toute la force de leurs ailes. Trowa dormait, réchauffé par la présence aimante de Quatre qu'il sentait dans son cœur, Heero, lui, s'était contenté de quelques phases de micro-sommeil, et il réveilla Trowa un peu avant l'aube. Ils étaient arrivés.

Les deux aigles profitèrent des épais nuages pour passer inaperçus. Ils ne purent pas aller très loin en Mordor, et laissèrent les deux adolescents à l'abri sur une hauteur, dans de vieilles ruines. Puis, ils repartirent. Les jeunes gens s'équipèrent, fusil à l'épaule, épées à la ceinture, poignards aussi, Heero mit son revolver dans sa botte, des grenades et quelques chargeurs dans ses poches, et ils se redressèrent un peu.

Barad-Dûr, la tour noire de Sauron, était visible, et ne semblait pas très loin. Par contre, il y avait un immense camp d'Orcs et d'Uruk Haï entre elle et eux.

« Bon, alors… Tu as une idée, Heero ?

-Hmmm…. On ne peut pas attendre que les autres attaquent… Et les contourner serait trop long….

-On peut essayer de voler deux armures pour traverser…

-On est trop petit par rapport à eux….

-Alors il ne nous reste plus que la bonne vieille technique de la diversion… On balance quelques grenades à gauche et on se faufile à droite…

-Ouais… Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus que ça… » opina Heero.

Ils allèrent donc à la bordure du camp, jetèrent trois grenades et, profitant de la panique, purent se faufiler et, au prix de quelques autres, passer de l'autre côté.

Ils se cachèrent derrière des rochers pour souffler un peu.

« Bon, souffla Trowa, jusqu'ici tout va bien… »

Heero reprit son souffle.

« Ouais… Bon, continuons !... »

Trowa opina et ils se relevèrent.

« La tour n'est plus très loin… » dit encore Trowa.

Heero opina :

« Raison de plus, ne traînons pas. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, sur leurs gardes, et progressaient rapidement, lorsqu'un cri les fit sursauter. Et c'était une voix… humaine !

Ils échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent. Et le spectacle qui les attendait les laissa bêtes un instant.

Un espèce de euh, gnome (seul terme qui leur vint à l'esprit dans un premier temps), verdâtre, qui poussait des sifflements stridents, se battait sauvagement avec un Semi Homme, non loin d'une autre Hobbit assommé contre une pierre.

Heero fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il bondit sur le truc vert, l'arracha de dessus le Hobbit et l'envoya s'écraser contre les rochers. Trowa rejoignit son ami en applaudissant avec son flegme coutumier, et tint le truc vert en joue. Heero se leva et releva le Semi Homme, qui était à bout de souffle.

« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ balbutia ce dernier.

-_Je crois que vous, vous êtes Frodon, n'est-ce pas ?_ dit Heero. _Je m'appelle Heero Yuy. Nous sommes dans le même camp, rassurez-vous… Nous allons à Barad-Dûr, un de nos amis y est retenu._ »

Sam se redressa, sonné. Il se tourna et s'écria :

« _M'sieur Frodon !_

_-Ca va, Sam, ça va !_ » le rassura Frodon en se précipitant vers lui.

Sam avait une belle entaille au front, et Trowa dit :

« _Ne bougez pas, Sam, je vais vous soigner ça…_

_-Vas-y_, approuva Heero. _Je tiens ce euh… Je le tiens à l'œil._ »

Trowa vint vers les deux Hobbits, assit d'autorité Sam et prit dans son sac de quoi panser sa plaie. Il était efficace et silencieux.

Le truc vert remua et gémit. Heero fronça les sourcils et braqua son fusil sur lui.

« _C'est quoi, ça ?_ demanda le Japonais.

-_C'est Sméagol_, expliqua Frodon, qui tenait la main de Sam dans les siennes. _Il était notre guide, mais l'Anneau le possède… Il est devenu fou et voulait nous le voler… _»

Trowa acheva son pansement et dit :

« _On a peu de temps. Vous devez détruire l'Anneau au plus vite, et nous libérer notre ami. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce Sméagol ? Tu as une idée, Heero ?_

_-A part le tuer, non… Il nous encombrerait autant qu'eux. Et le temps presse, tu l'as dit toi-même._ »

Un cri horriblement strident retentit soudain et les quatre humains tombèrent au sol en se bouchant les oreilles. Heero leva les yeux au ciel, et vit un espèce de dragon noir qui volait en cercles au dessus d'eux. C'était lui qui criait ainsi. Heero saisit son fusil et, dents serrées, car ses tympans étaient au bord de l'explosion, il fit feu sur la créature. Celle-ci cria une dernière fois, avant de s'écraser non loin d'eux. Heero se releva d'un bond, et tira encore quelques rafales sur la bête, puis sursauta, car une silhouette humanoïde se dressait soudain de derrière le cadavre du monstre.

Un fantomatique silhouette noire, humaine et inhumaine, qui brandit une longue épée et s'avança vers lui. Trowa rejoignit son compagnon.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça !

-Je sais pas, mais ça a pas l'air super sympa… »

Heero tira une rafale sur la créature qui cria, mais de surprise, et elle fonça sur eux. Heero et Trowa saisirent leurs épées et les brandirent ensemble.

* * *

Saroumane avait profité du sommeil de Duo pour lui faire boire plus de drogue. Le garçon n'avait pas repris connaissance lorsque des esclaves le portèrent de sa chambre jusqu'à la grande salle où Saroumane attendait, pour le déposer au centre d'une grande figure biscornue dessinée au sol et entourée de bougies. 

« _Parfait… Allons-y…_ »

Saroumane commença alors une longue série d'incantations. L'esprit de Sauron flottait au dessus de Duo, impatient de posséder ce jeune corps.

Mais, alors que tout allait bien, on frappa soudain à la porte.

Saroumane sursauta et le charme fut rompu. Sauron hurla de colère, et sur sa volonté, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, sur la haute silhouette de Gothmog, le Nazgûl, qui entra et s'agenouilla. Derrière lui, un groupe d'Orcs pas très rassurés, poussèrent dans la salle leur cinq prisonniers, sans grande délicatesse.

« _Ô Sauron, mon Maître…_ » commença Gothmog.

Le murmure d'Heero, qui, malgré sa blessure et ses liens, était parvenu à se redresser, l'interrompit :

« Duo… »

Les yeux cobalts brûlaient de fièvre, et il respirait par saccades, mais il avait reconnu son baka natté.

Entendant son murmure, Trowa sursauta, et leva les yeux pour identifier à son tour le corps allongé au sol. Puis il regarda Heero, dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire enfantin, et qui poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'un Orc hardi lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le dos, qui le fit brutalement retomber à terre.

Trowa voulut se précipiter, mais un autre coup du même Orc l'en empêcha.

« _Ô mon Maître_, reprit Gothmog, _pardonne mon impudence, je connais l'importance de cette cérémonie, mais ce que je t'apporte ne pouvait pas attendre !_ »

Le Nazgûl ouvrit sa main tendue dans laquelle brillait l'Anneau.

Frodon se mit à sangloter, Sam prit sa main comme il pouvait, quant à Sméagol, il s'était mis en boule et tremblait comme une feuille.

« _Tu as bien fait, Gothmog. Reste-là et surveille ces inconscients, je les tuerai de mes mains dès que j'aurais ce corps !... Il te reviendra l'honneur de passer l'Anneau à mon doigt._

_-Merci, Maître._ »

_A suivre…_

Les G-Boys : …

Balkys : Ca c'est fait… Bon j'ai des cours à taper moi maintenant… A moi les Réseaux et la méthodo….! Youpi...

Quatre : Euh, Balkys…

Balkys : Oué ?

Quatre : On est dans une merde noire là quand même… ?

Balkys : Oué.

Duo : Et tu nous abandonnes comme ça ?

Balkys : Oué.

Wufei : Honte à toi…

Balkys : Ne finis surtout pas ta phrase toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis toujours « ona » en japonais d'ailleurs ? T'es pas chinois, toi ?

Trowa : Il y peut rien, il a appris son texte qu'en VO… Un parti pris des scénaristes pour qu'on se comprenne…

Balkys : J'ose pas imaginer le bazar si tous les persos ne parlaient que leur langue dans cet anime…

Tous (réalisant) : …

Duo : Et la suite, quand ?

Balkys : Vite si j'ai des retours, et je mettrai la fin… J'en ai pas eu sur le chapitre trois et ça m'inquiète, … Ma suite serait-elle naze ?

Heero (marmonne) : Assisterions-nous à une prise de conscience ?

Balkys (lui jette un œil) : Dis donc, toi, vu l'état dans lequel tu es tu devrais pas trop la ramener !

Heero (lui tire la langue) : Même pas peur !

Duo (vient vers Heero) : Ben alors ?

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Quoi, « hn » ! T'as pas quelque chose à faire, là ?

Heero ?

Duo : (soupire, attrape Heero et part avec) : P… faut tout faire tout seul ici !

Les autres : …

Trowa : Quels obsédés quand même… !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Mission : G-Boys en Mordor **

**Auteur : Lady Balkys**

**Source : Gundam Wing et Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Genre :** **Romance, fantasy, gros délire youp-la-boum**...

**Couples : 1+2; 3+4, 5+ Eowyn d'accord c'était pas dur à deviner...**

**Disclaimer : Absolument personne n'est à moi dans cette histoire... Les G-Boys appartiennent à plein de gens au Japon, les autres à feu-Tolkien paix à son âme...**

**_Note:_** L'abus de Mac Do est très dangereux pour les neuronnes... Ou voilà ce qui arrive quand deux cinglées de base vont voir la version longue de la _Communauté de l'Anneau_ et finissent devant un hamburger après...! La co-maternité de cette hérésie notoire revient à IthilIsilwen (Merci de le m'avoir reviewé )...

Bon voilà la fin ! Merci de me dire vos avis finaux et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui s'intéressent à ce que j'écris : j'ai trouvé un logiciel de dictée qui me fait ggagner beaucoup de temps pour retranscrire, je vais donc pouvoir aller beaucoup plus vite pour mettre au propre mes autres fics, y a donc des chances que vous les ayez régulièrement ! Euh, réclamez quand même au besoin, chuis une grosse fénéante...

Bonne lecture à tous !

**_Détail technique_**: "blablabla" : dialogues en "français", "_blablabla": _dialogues en langues autres...

_**Mission : G-Boys en Mordor**_

L'armée avançait à bonne allure. Dans un chariot, Wufei et Quatre dormaient un peu.

Le hurlement que poussa soudain Quatre fit accourir au galop Aragorn, Gandalf et Eowyn. Ils grimpèrent à toute vitesse dans la carriole, où Wufei secouait Quatre qui criait en arabe, sans parvenir à se réveiller.

« Quatre ! Quatre, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveille-toi ! Quatre ! »

Sans que les nouveaux arrivants aient le temps de l'en empêcher, Wufei gifla de toutes ses forces le petit blond qui se réveilla enfin, en sursaut et en sueur.

« Ca va, Quatre ? » demanda le Chinois, très inquiet.

Quatre opina lentement, hagard.

« Merci, Wufei… »

Gandalf, Aragorn et Eowyn s'approchèrent. Quatre leva des yeux pleins de larmes sur ses quatre amis.

« _Ils… Ils les ont capturés…_ »

Il parvint, entre ses larmes, à tout leur raconter. Le combat de Trowa et Heero contre le Nazgûl, la blessure d'Heero, l'arrivée d'une bonde d'Orcs attirés par la chute du dragon, la capture de Trowa, Heero, Frodon, Sam et un truc vert, leur arrivée à Barad-Dûr, et la cérémonie qui allait avoir lieu si vite, trop vite…

Un silence de mort suivit son récit. Quatre sanglotait, dans les bras de Wufei qui serrait les dents, furieux. Aragorn se redressa.

« _Nous sommes tout près maintenant. Allons-y !... Autant mourir en se battant. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu, Mandos est un Valar… Puisse-t-il retrouver sa force !_

_-Qu'Eru vous entende !_ » soupira Gandalf.

Eowyn se redressa elle aussi, fière :

« _Vous avez raison, Aragorn ! Au Rohan, des gens comptent sur nous ! La cérémonie n'a pas encore eu lieu, rien ne dit qu'elle va marcher ! Alors, battons-nous ! Nous n'avons strictement plus rien à perdre !_ »

Quatre soupira, une main sur le cœur. Il essayait de respirer plus calmement. Gandalf vint vers lui, et dit à Wufei :

« _Il va essayer de joindre Trowa… Je vais l'aider._

_-D'accord, on vous laisse…_

_-Pas un mot de son récit à quiconque !_

_-Comptez sur moi, Gandalf._ »

* * *

Saroumane avait repris sa longue série d'incantations, et Trowa avait pu ramper près d'Heero. La lame de ce Gothmog devait être empoisonnée, car le Japonais était vraiment très mal. Sa résistance proverbiale ne pouvait pas lutter, il bouillait de fièvre. 

« _Trowa !_ »

Trowa se tourna. Sam essayait de ses rapprocher de lui. Gothmog, Saroumane et l'esprit de Sauron étaient si concentrés sur la cérémonie qu'ils ne faisaient plus du tout attention à leurs prisonniers. Trowa rampa sans bruit vers le Hobbit.

« _On a déjà eu affaire à ce gars, il avait blessé m'sieur Frodon… Il me reste des herbes qui ralentissent le poison, … Dans ma poche…_ »

Trowa opina du chef et plongea sa main fine dans la poche que Sam lui montrait. Les herbes étaient sèches, il remercia le Semi Homme d'un signe de tête et retourna silencieusement vers Heero. Il mâcha un peu les herbes avant de recracher la mixture sur la plaie.

« Heero, pitié, tiens bon !... »

Trowa regarda son ami. Sa respiration se fit assez vite plus calme. Merci mon Dieu ! pensa Trowa, le comble pour un athée dans son genre, lorsqu'il sentit une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Quatre ! Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, serrant sa main sur sa Larme.

_Trowa… Trowa…_

_Oui, Quatre, je t'entends…_

_Allah Akbar !... Tu vas bien ?_

_Disons que je suis encore vivant et pas le plus amoché…_

_Il faut arrêter cette cérémonie, Trowa !_

_Je sais… C'est « comment » qui me pose problème…_

_Il ne vous reste aucune arme ?..._

Un mouvement près de lui fit sursauter Trowa et rompit le lien. Le Français jura dans ses dents et rouvrit les yeux. Heero bougeait. Il avait replié sa jambe droite et ses mains liées se dirigeaient lentement mais sûrement vers sa botte.

Trowa le regarda sortir sans un bruit son revolver, rentrouvrir les yeux et pointer son arme sur Saroumane.

Il tira.

Le vieux sorcier tomba en hurlant, autant de surprise que de douleur, touché à l'épaule.

Et Gothmog se leva d'un bond et se retourna pour marcher, menaçant, vers les deux jeunes gens.

Gagner du temps, pensa Trowa, et il sauta dans les jambes du Nazgûl, le faisant tomber à la reverse, la tête dans les bougies du cercle.

Mais Saroumane se relevait péniblement malgré sa blessure, pour continuer ses invocations.

Trowa, voyant la capuche qui commençait à brûler, attrapa toutes les bougies qu'il pouvait, profitant que Gothmog était sonné, pour enflammer la cape autant qu'il put.

« Ca devrait le calmer un peu… » se dit-il, en rejoignant Heero, qui visait à nouveau Saroumane.

Mais la deuxième balle arriva trop tard, le sorcier avait pu finir le rituel.

Sauron hurla sa victoire lorsque son âme se fondit dans le corps toujours inconscient de Duo, qui n'eut pas un frémissement.

« NON ! » parvint à crier Heero.

L'horreur le figea, comme Trowa.

« Non, Duo… » gémit encore Heero.

Il s'écroula sans conscience.3 Trowa saisit son arme, et la braqua sur Gothmog, qui se relevait malgré les flammes. Il ne vint pas vers eux, il se tourna vers le nouveau corps de son maître, alla s'agenouiller près de lui, et le temps que Trowa se souvienne, c'était trop tard, l'Anneau Unique était au doigt de son maître.

« Pardon, Quatre… Je suis un incapable… »

Saroumane se releva difficilement. Une balle dans l'épaule, une dans l'abdomen et il était encore debout ! Coriace, ce vieux ! se dit Trowa en le visant.

Il ne tira pas, cependant, car le bruit d'un long bâillement attira son attention.

Le corps avait repris conscience et s'étirait. Il s'assit mollement, Gothmog se prosterna, Saroumane ricana, et Trowa changea de cible. Pardon, Duo…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer, l'arme lui fut arrachée des mains pour venir dans celle qui désormais, portait l'Anneau. Le corps se leva, éclatant de jeunesse et de beauté. Il sourit et, sans que rien ne l'annonce, il braqua le revolver sur Gothmog et tira. Un sang gluant gicla et le Nazgûl expira dans un gargouillis peu ragoûtant.

Trowa écarquilla les yeux, comme tous les autres, Saroumane y compris, qui balbutia :

« _Mais… Mais… Seigneur Sauron…_ »

Un rire cristallin, joyeux et enfantin, retentit dans la salle, et Trowa sourit, incrédule. Ce rire, c'était…

« _Saroumane, pauvre imbécile ! Ton orgueil, et celui de ton maître, vous ont conduits à la démence !_ »

Trowa poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, s'attirant des regards incrédules de Sam, Frodon et Sméagol, comme, d'un ridicule mouvement du doigt, Duo faisait décoller et venir vers lui le corps de Saroumane qui se débattit dans l'air.

« _Seuls des esprits malades pouvaient concevoir l'idée absurde qu'un Maiar et un Istari suffisent à envoûter et posséder un Valar ! … Si tu ne m'avais pas pris par surprise, tu n'aurais même pas pu me faire revenir dans ce monde… Sauron n'est plus, Saroumane. Mon âme n'a fait qu'une bouchée de cet arrogant… Rejoins-le dans mon Royaume, maintenant…._ »

Et, comme on chasse un moucheron, Duo fit un petit geste, et Saroumane passa à travers une fenêtre, et son cri retentit dans la pièce quelques secondes, avant un « splotch » indiquant qu'il avait atteint le sol.

Duo sourit, s'étira encore en baillant, pendant que les liens des cinq prisonniers tombaient en poussière.

« _Voilà une bonne chose de faite…_ murmura le Maître de la Mort.

-_Bon sang, Duo !_ s'exclama Trowa, vidé, _je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie !_

_-Que veux-tu, Trowa, il fallait bien que je joue le jeu… Si Sauron avait su ce qui l'attendait, il ne serait jamais venu se perdre en moi…_ »

Il vint tranquillement près d'eux, Trowa qui souriait vraiment, Sam et Frodon encore stupéfaits, et Sméagol qui ne savait pas encore vraiment s'il devait être rassuré ou pas, et décida que non, restant derrière Frodon. Duo s'agenouilla au sol et prit Heero dans ses bras.

« Mon Hee-Chan… murmura-t-il.

-_Il a été frappé par l'épée de Gothmog !_ s'exclama Sam, se réveillant soudain, et s'approchant.

-_Il va mourir ?_ » demanda Frodon en s'approchant plus timidement, Sméagol se cachant derrière lui.

Duo caressa le visage en sueur d'Heero.

« _Non, son heure n'est pas encore venue. Je vais veiller sur lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de ceux qui le soigneront. Ils seront vite là, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis sur leur passage…_

_-Comment ça « plus d'ennemis » ?_ sursauta Frodon.

-_La Mort appelle qui elle veut et quand elle le veut._ » lui répondit Duo avec un sourire.

Il caressait toujours le visage et les cheveux d'Heero, et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Ai shiteru Tenshi… Tiens bon, mon amour. Je suis là. »

* * *

Les armées des Hommes de l'Ouest et celles du Mordor s'étaient jetées les unes contre les autres dans un fracas assourdissant. Les hommes se battaient comme des lions, mais leurs ennemis étaient en nombre incalculable. 

Quelle dérision ! songea Wufei, en faisant du sashimi d'Orc avec son sabre. Si j'avais mon Nataku, ils verraient de quoi je suis capable ces monstres !

Le cri de Théodem, attaqué par un troll géant, attira son attention, et Wufei se précipita pour lui venir en aide. Il bondit et trancha net le bras gauche du monstre, qui tenait un vague bouclier, puis le droit, profitant de l'effet du surprise, puis la tête, juste pour être tranquille. Puis, il regarda Théodem :

« _Majesté ? Ca va ?_

_- Vous êtes impressionnant…_

_- ATTENTION !_ » cria Eowyn.

Elle lança un poignard qui transperça la gorge de l'Uruk qui allait frapper le Chinois dans le dos.

Wufei évita d'être écrasé par l'Uruk, fit comme si de rien n'était, vexé, et regarda à nouveau Théodem :

« _Majesté ?_

_-Ca ira, ça ira…_ »

Le hurlement déchirant de Quatre, qui se battait un peu plus loin, dos à un rocher avec Légolas, fit sursauter son ami qui bondit dans sa direction après un

« _Mille excuses Altesse !_ »

les flèches de l'Elfe tenait à distance les ennemis d'un côté, le rocher couvrant l'autre. Wufei tomba à genoux près de Quatre, évanouit au sol.

« _Quatre !... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Légolas ?_

_-Je l'ignore !... Il a hurlé le nom de votre ami, Duo, et « non »…_

_-Pourvu que ça ne soit pas trop…._

_-Wufei ! Regardez !_ »

Wufei regarda Légolas qui était stupéfait, puis ce qu'il regardait, et fut sidéré à son tour.

Tous les monstres étaient en train de tomber, raides morts, sur le sol. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les humains, debout sur le champ de bataille, regardant avec effarement les cadavres des monstres. Sauf Wufei qui s'occupait plutôt de Quatre, qui ne voulait pas reprendre conscience. Gandalf accourut et s'agenouilla près des deux garçons, très inquiet. Il passa sa main sur le visage blanc de Quatre.

« _Bon sang ! Il est à bout de force !... On dirait qu'il s'est lui-même plongé en léthargie pour ne pas mourir… Il a du recevoir un choc terrible pour se vider ainsi de sa force…_

_-Il a crié le nom de Duo avant de s'évanouir_, intervint Légolas.

-_Duo ? Mandos ?_ »

Gandalf se releva.

« _Je ne peux rien faire, il faut le laisser se reposer… ARAGORN ! THEODEM_ ! »cria-t-il.

Les deux rois accoururent, suivis par la plupart de leurs soldats rescapés.

« _Il nous faut gagner Barad-Dûr au plus vite !_ leur dit Gandalf. _Il faut que nous sachions ce qui s'est passé !_

_-Bien !_ » approuva Aragorn.

Ils rassemblèrent tous les chevaux qu'ils purent. Pendant qu'ils s'organisaient (qui partait, qui restait etc. …), Wufei porta Quatre jusqu'à la tente des blessés, où Merry et Pippin l'accueillirent dès qu'il entra.

« _Je vais aller avec les autres… Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui ?_

_-Oui, oui, venez le poser là-bas, il y a une place…_ »

Eowyn arriva à son tour, elle avait décidée de rester s'occuper des blessés plutôt que de partir avec les autres. Elle jeta un regard noir à Wufei lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, comme il ressortait. Il soupira :

« _Prenez soin de Quatre, s'il vous plait, ou Trowa va m'étriper…_

_- Vous ne l'auriez pas volé._ » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Il la toisa et reprit :

« _Ne vous faites pas plus peste que vous ne l'êtes… Et euh, Hmmm… Beau lancer de poignard !_ »

Et il sortit, grimpa sur le cheval qui l'attendait, et partit au triple galop avec les autres. Eowyn le regarda faire, et soupira, avant de retourner dans la tente :

« _Je dois prendre ça pour un « Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé », j'imagine…_ »

Le ciel habituellement sombre du Mordor se dégageait lentement au fur et à mesure de leur approche. L'œil au sommet de Barad-Dûr avait disparu. Toutes les créatures de Sauron étaient mortes, ici aussi.

Au pied des tours, ils trouvèrent le cadavre de Saroumane.

« _Sauron n'est pas partageur…_ dit Gandalf. _Je vais y aller… Restez ici et…_

_- Je viens_, le coupa Wufei en sautant au sol.

- _Non, Wufei, c'est trop…_

_- JE SUIS ASSEZ GRAND POUR DECIDER TOUT SEUL DE CE QUI EST DANGEREUX POUR MOI !_ hurla le garçon, avant de reprendre plus humainement, puisque tout le monde le regardait désormais avec des yeux ronds : _J'ai trois frères dans cette tour et je me les abandonnerai pas !_

_-Il a raison !_ dit Légolas en se laissant glisser au sil à son tour._Si Frodon et Sam sont ici, nous, de la Communauté, devons venir aussi !_ »

Et ils se mirent à discuter du oui mais c'est dangereux mais non mais si alors il vaut mieux y aller nombreux, … et Wufei les abandonna avec un soupir, sortant son épée, pour entrer dans la tour. Bien évidemment, cela mit fin au débat, et Gandalf, Légolas, Aragorn, Gimli et Faramir le suivirent vite.

La tour était vide, mis à part les esclaves humains qui se cachaient, terrifiés.Ils progressèrent rapidement, dans les salles désertes et les escaliers.

Enfin, ils entendirent des voix. Ils ralentirent, méfiants, épées brandies, et là, les voix se mirent à rire. Ils se regardèrent, incrédules, sauf Wufei qui sourit et eut un profond soupir de soulagement. Et une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien cria, depuis une salle proche :

« _Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ! On a failli attendre !_

_-Je vais le tuer !_ » s'écria Wufei en se précipitant dans la salle.

Le sol était couvert de bougies fondues, et cinq individus assis au sol, le sixième toujours inconscient, reposait en chien de fusil, la tête sur les cuisses de Duo. Trowa se leva pour aller à l'avant de Wufei, et ils se sourirent et levèrent leurs bras droits pour se frapper la main dans un bel ensemble, habitués à ce geste à chaque fin de mission, pendant que Frodon et Sam sautaient sur leur pied pour sauter sur les autres, tout heureux de les retrouver. Pour sa part, Sméagol couina et se cacha derrière Duo, avec lequel il se sentait en confiance, après une heure passée en sa compagnie.

Laissant les autres se retrouver, Gandalf s'approcha de Duo, qui lui sourit :

« _Quel plaisir de te revoir, Mithrandir…_

_-Seigneur Mandos…_

_-Ca m'a déçu que tu crois Saroumane et Sauron capables de me mater_, fit le Demi Dieu avec une moue boudeuse.

-_Je suis désolé…_

_-Pas grave…._ »

Trowa et Wufei s'approchèrent, et Duo tendit le bras pour que Wufei claque dans sa main, ce que le Chinois fit en rigolant, comme Duo continuait pour le sorcier:

« … _Occupe-toi d'Heero, s'il te plait. Gothmog l'a blessé. Je l'ai plongé en léthargie, mais il faut le soigner vite…_

_-Oui, je m'en charge…_ opina Gandalf en s'agenouillant. _Tiens ? Bonjour, Gollum…_ »

La créature couina et se recacha derrière Duo, qui lui jeta un regard doux par-dessus son épaule :

« _Ne crains rien, Sméagol, tu es sous ma protection, maintenant._ »

* * *

Heero reprit conscience et soupira. Il entrouvrit les yeux et crut qu'il rêvait. Ou alors qu'il était mort, tant la créature endormie à ses côtés ne pouvait être qu'un ange. 

Son ange.

« Duo… »

Endormi à ses côtés, car il le veillait sans relâche depuis trois jours, Duo couina, et prit son air boudeur-laisse-moi-dormir qui plaisait tant à son compagnon. Heero se tourna lentement, car sa blessure le lançait, et se pencha pour embrasser doucement son amant. Duo sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se réveille, monsieur Yuy ?

-Gomen…

-La prochaine fois que tu me traites de marmotte, je t'étrangle… Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas trop mal… Où sommes nous ? »

Le lit était confortable et la chambre grande et claire ; par la fenêtre on voyait qu'il faisait grand jour. Le ciel était magnifiquement bleu.

« A Minas Tirith, chez Aragorn… Les rois sont en train de réorganiser leurs pays pour reconstruire… Tout va pour le mieux, maintenant.

-Et toi ?

-Oh moi, ça va ! … Tu sais, des Saurons, j'en mange cinq tous les matins au petit déj' ! »

Heero sourit à nouveau, et tira Duo dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent.

« Tu m'as manqué, Baka….

-Toi aussi, Tenshi… »

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Heero se remit sur le dos, position plus confortable pour lui, et Duo vint se blottir contre son flanc, et reprit :

« On attendait que ton rétablissement pour repartir.

-Rentrer chez nous…

-Oui.

-On a une autre guerre à gagner…

-Et oui… Je suis sûr que Zechs se languit de toi.

-Baka.

-Au fait, tu sais pas la meilleure…

-Nani ?

-On a recruté du monde pour la résistance… »

Heero fronça un sourcil, sceptique, et Duo continua :

« … En remboursement de tout ce qu'ils nous doivent, ont-ils dit, ils veulent absolument nous accompagner.

-Qui ?

-Euh, Gandalf, Aragorn, énuméra Duo en comptant sur ses doigts, Arween, sa femme, qui ne veut pas le laisser, Légolas, Gimli, Merry et Pippin, Faramir, et Eowyn. »

Heero eut une moue dubitative :

« Faudra bien les briefer, mais pourquoi pas… Eowyn ?

-Oui, elle passe son temps à s'engueuler avec Wufei.

-Ah ?

-J'ai parié avec Quatre qu'ils se mariaient avant un an. »

Cette fois, Heero rigola carrément.

« Ca promet !

-Tu verras, ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre. »

Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer une fusée verte qui bondit sur le lit pour venir se cacher derrière Duo en couinant :

« _Maître, maître !_

_-Du calme, Sméagol… T'en fais pas, Heero, il est gentil comme tout maintenant…_ »

Quatre entra, suivi de Trowa et Wufei. Le petit blond, tout sourire, vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« _Content que tu sois réveillé, Heero._ »

Duo s'assit et demanda à Trowa et Wufei, avec une visible lassitude :

« Qu_'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait ?_ »

Devant leur air parfaitement innocent, Quatre soupira et dit :

« _Ils lui ont encore dit que s'il n'était pas sage, ils allaient lui tailler les oreilles en pointe…_ »

Duo soupira à son tour :

« _Vous êtes lourds, les gars…_ »

Heero rigola, se redressa lentement et déclara, en passant un bras autour de Duo pour s'appuyer sur lui :

« _Il vient aussi, Sméagol ?_ »

Duo lui sourit :

« _Tu serais d'accord ?_

_-Il est très agile, ça pourrait être un allié intéressant…_ »

Duo lui sauta au cou :

« Je t'adore Hee-Chan ! »

Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un regard inquiet. Quatre rigola. Sméagol sortit la tête de derrière Duo et demanda :

« _On part quand ?_ »

OWARI

(Fini d'écrire le 30/12/2004)

Balkys : Voilà, ça s'est fait…

Duo (à Heero) : Tu vois, tu n'as pas eu à faire grand-chose…

Heero : Pour une fois que c'est toi qui fais tout le boulot… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de l'Anneau, au fait ?

Duo : Sméagol joue avec…

Sméagol, dans son coin : Mon présssssssssssssssssssssssssieux…

Quatre (potassant toujours le Seigneur des Anneaux) : Balkys, Eowyn elle finit avec Faramir normalement…

Balkys : Ouais, ouais, je sais… Mais bon, « normalement », vous n'intervenez pas…

Aragorn : Moi j'aime bien cette fin-là, elle est plus reposante pour nous…

Wufei (boude) : Me faire finir avec cette peste !

Duo : Râle pas, on le sait tous que tu as un faible pour les blondes…

Wufei : MOI ?

Eowyn : Flatteur pour moi ! Goujat !

Quatre : C'est beau l'amour…

Heero : Hn.

Aragorn (à Balkys) : Une séquelle de prévu ?

Balkys : Pas pour le moment…

Aragorn : Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé piloter un Gundam…

Balkys : A voir… Si je reprends ou si quelqu'un d'autre est inspiré…

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que tu prépares sinon ?

Balkys : J'ai… De fini à taper… Une histoire de ménage à 3 ou 4…

Quatre : Ah ?

Balkys : Oui, un truc de fous… Un peu lassant de toujours exploser Réléna, même si c'est très drôle… J'ai voulu à mon humble échelle :p faire plus compliqué… Enfin bref ! Sinon, une séquelle inavouée de _Black Water_ et _Snow White_ d' Erszebeth, qui est un auteur que j'aime beaucoup, et **donc j'aimerai des nouvelles (AVIS A LA POPULATION !) pour mon DEA sur vous…** En espérant qu'elle me pardonne cette fausse suite… Le cross over GW/Yami no Matsuei/Hellsing, pas encore fini d'écrire, lui, et une autre donc je laisse la surprise…

Aragorn : Intéressant… On pourra lire tout ça quand ?

Balkys (stupéfaite) : T'as le net à Minas Tirith ?

Aragorn : Heero veut bien nous laisser son portable pour qu'on garde contact en attendant ta séquelle…

Balkys : Ben voyons… Bientôt, j'ai commencé à mettre la première au propre…Vacances d'ici là, les mecs !

Tous : OUF !

Balkys : Ben merci, ça fait plaisir…

_Remarques? Questions? Malédictions? Merci de reviewer ... _

_Merci d'ailleurs à toutes celles qui m'ont écrit, je m'excuse de ne pas répondre je manque vraiment de temps... Un DEA c'est très prenant...Mais ça m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que la fin n'est pas décevante, et ben sinon, rendez-vous à la prochaine!_


End file.
